If it hurts this muchIt must be love
by 90sbaby112
Summary: It's the first day of grade eleven and Blossom is heartbroken when she finds out that Brick is dating the person she hates most...Princess. But soon she will find out why he is dating her when he doesn't even like her. She will also have to face Mojo, Him, and the Gangreen Gang... This is my first fanfic and I might change the title...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS. **

_Kay guys, this is my first fan fiction! I hope you guys like it if you don't well, oh well. Please read and review! : D_

**Chapter one:**

It was the first day of school and Blossom was already up and ready before the alarm clock even rang. She always got up early and it seemed like she never got up on the wrong side of the bed. She always woke up with a genuine smile on her face.

She was fixing her long red hair into a half pony tail held on by her favourite red bow. She smiled; satisfied with her hair, then she went to put on her favourite outfit. She had just gotten it about two days or so. It was white skinny jeans, red converse, a light red shirt and a red hoodie on top of it. She smiled into her mirror, grabbed her backpack and walked downstairs to find breakfast.

"Mornin' Professor!" Blossom beamed and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning Blossom." The Professor chuckled at his daughter's energy so early in the morning. "Are you ready for school?" He asked while taking a sip of his coffee.

She smiled wide and nodded. "Yup!"

The Professor chuckled again when suddenly; two alarm clocks went off upstairs. The first alarm clock was quickly shut off but the second kept on ringing. Eventually, they heard Buttercup yell:

"Stupid alarm clock!" and heard her slam the snooze button.

Blossom giggled and then she saw Bubbles come out of her room.

"Looks like someone's cranky." Bubbles giggled and motioned toward Buttercup's room.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Buttercup's always cranky." She took a sip of her orange juice.

Bubbles went over to professor and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good Morning Daddy!"

The Professor chuckled again. "Good morning Bubbles. You look very lovely this morning."

Bubbles' smile reached her eyes. "Thank you! I really like this outfit!"

Bubbles was wearing a blue blouse, a black jeans skirt that went just above her knee, blue tights, and black boots. Also, her blonde hair was in too pig tails as always.

Suddenly, Buttercup's alarm clock went off again.

"UGH!" They could hear Buttercup groan and melt her alarm clock with her heat rays.

The Professor groaned. "Not again."

Then, Buttercup's bedroom door flew open and she stomped downstairs.

"Good morning Buttercup." The Professor teased.

"Whatever." Buttercup grumbled and started drinking milk out of the carton. Nobody said anything, they just watched her.

"What?" Buttercup snapped.

The Professor laughed. "Nothing."

"Hey Buttercup, we have to leave soon or we'll miss the bus…You should really get ready." Blossom said.

"I am ready."

"Oh." Blossom saw that Buttercup was wearing black skinny jeans, green converse, and a green tee shirt that had a green monster on the front. "Well, aren't you going to do your hair?"

Buttercup's hair was up in a messy bun that made it look like she had just gotten out of bed…Which she had.

Buttercup glared at Blossom. "No, it's just grade eleven. I don't need to look good to sit at a desk for seven hours!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles grabbed their backpacks and walked outside to the bus stop. Blossom's heart skipped a beat when she saw the Rowdyruff boys already standing at the bus stop. Her cheeks started to grow hot as she saw Brick leaning against the bus stop sign with his hands folded across his chest. He looked…well…hot… Blossom shook her head and look down as more blood rushed to her cheeks.

***Flashback***

The Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs had been enemies until the age of ten in grade five. They had been forced to sit together for seven hours, five days a week.

The quiet little girls and the loud little boys walked into the classroom and were shocked to see how the teacher had set up the desks. She had taken two desks and pushed them together. Behind those desks she had taken to other desk and pushed them together etc. etc.

What shocked them more was when the teacher told each child that they had to sit boy, girl, boy, girl. At first, the Powerpuffs didn't mind so much, until the teacher pared them up with the Rowdyruff boys. Blossom was pared was Brick, Bubbles with Boomer, and Buttercup with Butch. Grade five was going terrible for them, until recess when they somehow managed to join the Rowdyruffs in a friendly game of tag. After that they became really good friends. They just always remembered to pretend to hate each other around villains (especially Mojo and Him).

***End of Flashback***

"What's up?" Boomer and Butch greeted the girls.

"Good." Chirped Bubbles.

"I'm good thanks." Blossom smiled.

"Ugh, I wish I was in bed." Buttercup grumbled.

Butch laughed at her and gave her a shove with his shoulder.

Buttercup smiled. No matter what kind of mood she was in, Butch always managed to make her smile. Despite the fact that they had dated and are now broken up, they are still thick as thieves.

"So how are you guys?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer shrugged. "Same old, same old."

Butch nodded. "Yeah, just another first day of school."

Blossom noticed that Brick was just looking away, looking disconnected from the world around him. Blossom nudged him with her elbow.

"What the matter with you?"

He shrugged not looking at her. "Nothing."

Boomer scoffed. "I don't know why he's all upset all of a sudden. I mean, he's dating the hottest girl in school."

Blossom's heart melted. "What? Who are you dating?" She tried not to sound angry.

Brick spat on the ground and said:

"Princess."

Blossom's knees turned to jelly and she put her hand on Bubbles' shoulders to stable her.

"Since when?"

"Since three days ago." He still wasn't looking at her.

"_Why?" _

"Geez Blossom, why do you thing?" He snapped.

Blossom hadn't noticed that she was digger her fingers into Bubbles' shoulders until Bubbles let out a squeal.

"Blossom! Now I have blood on my blouse!" Blossom quickly removed her hand and folder her arms across her chest. She took deeps breaths. It's not like she had a chance with him anyway.

Suddenly, the bus appeared in front of them. She took another deep breath and walked onto the bus and sat beside Brick. Brick still wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was looking out the window. Blossom bit her lip. She hated that he wasn't even talking to her. She poked his arm.

"Hmm?"

"You look nice today…?" Blossom tried.

Brick turned to look at her and he chuckled.

Blossom sighed in relief.

"Thanks Pinkie. I kind of just grabbed the first thing I saw."

Blossom saw that he was wearing faded old blue jeans, a white tee shirt, and a red hoodie like hers.

"Well, you look very nice."

He smiled. "Thanks, you look very nice today too."

She blushed. "Thanks."

"So, how was your summer?" He asked her.

"Brick, you hung out with me all summer, you should know how my summer went."

"Well, I'm just trying to be nice and ask you!" He smiled.

She poked his arm again. "Well, if I must answer then I have to say that my summer was great."

Brick nodded. "That's good."

Blossom nodded. "How was your summer?"

He looked into her soft pink eyes. "It was amazing."

Blossom couldn't help but giggle. ""So, when did you decide you liked princess?" Blossom tried to ignore the jealous feeling at the pit of her stomach. She was honestly curious. Brick always talked about how much he hated Princess.

"Ummm…Three days ago…?"

Blossom didn't know if it was her or if Brick seemed unsure.

"Really? Well, didn't you ask her out three days ago too?"

Brick hesitated. "I work fast."

"What? No you don't. You like to take your time. It's Butch that works fast."

"I-I-I just- I don't know! Just let it go okay?!" He snapped.

Blossom raised her hands defensively. "I'm sorry Brick."

He shook his head. "It's okay; it's not your fault."

He sighed and turned back to look out the window. She's known Brick for a long time, she knows when something's wrong.

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. He turned back to her and smiled. He then took her hand and squeezed.

_ I hope you guyz like it! Thanks you guyz for reading! I'll update soon! Bye! _

_~90sbaby112_


	2. Chapter 2

_I would like to thank the people that reviewed the first chapter of this story. Thank you so much! It honestly helped me get motivated! Thanks! _

**Chapter two:**

Blossom was too caught up in her own little world trying to make sense of things (mostly about Brick and Princess). She was so deep in thought that she didn't realise that the bus had stopped and that her and Brick were the last ones on.

"Umm, Blossom are you going to move or should I just push you?"

Blossom snapped back to earth. "Oh, sorry." She grabbed her backpack and practically ran off the bus.

"Hey what was the holdup back there?" Buttercup gave Blossom a playful glance.

Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Pinkie here, forgot that she was on a bus and didn't move out of the seat." Brick pointed to Blossom.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit out of it today."

"A tad?" Bubbles added.

Blossom groaned. "Let's just get our timetable and find our homeroom."

They walked into their high school and made their way to the office to pick up their timetable, locker number, and locker combination. When they had gathered everything they needed they parted ways to find their lockers. Fortunately, the girls' lockers were far away from the boys' so now Princess wouldn't notice how good of friend they were…They couldn't risk her going and telling Mojo or Him.

"Ugh! I have chemistry first thing in the morning!" Buttercup groaned. "They can't do that to me! I can barely get myself out of bed in the morning let alone deal with chemicals!"

"Suck it up Buttercup!" Bubbles said popping the p.

"What do you guys have first period?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom looked down at her timetable. "I have English class first."

"I have Spanish." Bubbles replied.

Buttercup sighed. "This is going to be a long year."

Blossom didn't reply but she knew that Buttercup was right.

When the bell rang and Blossom was in her seat, she noticed something familiar about the teacher in front of the classroom.

She was a very petite woman who was rather short. Her hair was short and as white as snow, her lips were a deep red and her eyes glistened. She was a very beautiful lady and Blossom couldn't help but feel like she knew this person.

"Welcome to English class everyone." The teacher's voice was smooth as honey. "I hope you all had a nice summer, my name is Miss. Gudlady and I will be your teacher for the rest of this semester."

Blossom was sure she had heard that name before…She wasn't sure where from though.

"Now, since I don't know any of you I would like you to stand up and saw your first and last name and something that nobody knows about you…Let's start…Here!" She pointed to a nerdy blonde kid with glasses. He stood up slowly.

"Um, my name is Elmer Mitchels and I…Uh…I like to write science fictions on my free time…?"

Miss. Gudlady smiled and clapped. "Very good Elmer. Now, who's next?"

Blossom wondered how a woman could smile so wide.

Mitch Avery stood up. "Hi everyone, I'm Mitch Avery and I'm dating one of the hottest girls in school _and _she's a powerpuff!"

Blossom rolled her eyes. She tried telling Buttercup that Mitch was an idiot but would she listen? No! She'd rather date a big loser than try to get back together with Butch. But whatever, that was her problem.

"Hey Pinkie! It's your turn!" Mitch called to Blossom.

Blossom blushed and stood up. "Um, I'm Blossom Utonium and I…I…" She looked around the room not knowing what to say next. Her face got hotter and hotter the longer she hesitated.

"I'm Blossom Utonium and I play guitar." She quickly spat out.

"Oh, that's fantastic Blossom!" Miss. Gudlady cheered.

She nodded and sat back down kind of freaked out by Miss. Gudlady and waited for the blood to leave her face.

"Hi, my name is Princess Morebucks and I'm dating Brick Jojo!"

Blossom's eyes widen and she turned around to find the most annoying person alive grinning. Blossom almost wanted to growl at her. Why did Princess have to be in her class?

"What's wrong Blossom? Jealous I stole your man?" She asked in an irritating voice.

It took everything in Blossom to keep herself from turning around and breaking Princess' jaw.

"You didn't' steal my man Princess. We hate each other remember?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, like I believe that."

Blossom turned back around and started to squeeze the top corners of her desk. She was squeezing the corners so hard that little wood shavings started tumbling down. Blossom quickly removed her hands and gasped when she saw that her fingers had left indents on the desk. She sighed and buried her face in her hands wishing the day could just end.

***Brick's POV***

"Brick Jojo you sit at this table and Buttercup Utonium you sit right beside him." The teacher said pointing to the lab desk at the end of the room.

Brick sighed in relief that he got placed with one of his best friends, but he also hopped that people didn't notice how good of friends they were and went to tell Mojo.

"Howdy lab partner." Buttercup said as she sat down beside Brick.

"Sup?" Brick replied.

She shrugged. "I hate it here."

Brick chuckled. "Then, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to make my dad proud and trying to do something with my life."

"Like what?"

Buttercup shrugged. "I don't know. I've thought about it. I really have. I'll probably end up doing something like being a doctor or a lawyer to make my dad proud."

That surprised Brick. "Well, do you like that stuff?"

"Well, I actually wouldn't mind being a nurse but it would be really cool to do something with music."

Brick wasn't that surprised to hear that she wanted to do something with music, but he was surprised that she was considering being a nurse.

"Well, do want _you _want and not what you think your dad wants you to be."

She smiled. "Thanks."

I nodded. "So I heard you're dating Mitch." And so had Butch; he didn't handle the news too well…

"How'd you know that?!" Buttercup almost shouted.

Brick laughed. "Your boyfriend doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

"UGH!"

Brick continued laughing. "He was pretty much shouting it out in the hallway this morning." _And I had to hold Butch back to keep from punching him. _He added in his mind.

Buttercup sighed. "Oh well…Now everyone knows."

"What do you even see him?"

"What do you see in Princess?"

Brick was suddenly speechless. "Uh…"

"I mean, I'm pretty sure that you'd agree with me if I told you that Mitch is less annoying than princess. Plus, Mitch is a nice guy. Even though I hate how loud he can be, he isn't such a bad person…I'm sorry Brick, but Princess is."

Brick bit his lip. Buttercup was right, but it wasn't like he wanted to date Princess. He had to…He was kind of forced to, because he wasn't careful enough.

***Flashback***

Brick sat at his desk in his room staring at his phone waiting for Blossom to text him back and smiling when she did.

His fingers hovered over his phone as he decided on what he should reply. He put his phone down and sighed. All he really wanted to do was to pick up the phone, call her, and tell her how he really felt about her.

"Why can't I just tell her how I feel?" Brick mumbled to himself. He jumped when he heard somebody behind him say:

"Who can't you tell how you feel?"

Brick turned around to see Mojo standing behind him.

"Um, no one."

"It must be someone."

"Well, it isn't."

"You can't lie to me. No teenage boy asks himself why he can't tell a certain person how he feels and say it was no one."

Brick shook his head as he tried to think of something to tell his dad. "It's… It's…no one…"

Mojo Jojo walked a couple of steps toward him and suddenly, Brick's phone rang to alert him of new text message. Mojo looked past Brick's shoulder and saw the name "Blossom" appear on the phone.

"Blossom?!" Mojo exploded. "You're in love with _Blossom?!" _

"No I'm not! I swear!" Brick stood up and shouted.

"What do you mean you're not?! I came in and heard you ask yourself why you couldn't just tell this person how you felt! It turns out to be Blossom!"

"No! Dad! Really! It's not her I promise!" Usually, Brick wouldn't deny it, but this was Mojo Jojo, if he knew the truth, he would destroy the Powerpuff Girls for sure.

"Are you friends with the other two annoying girls?!"

Brick gulped. "No."

Mojo Jojo's eyes narrowed. "Really?"

Brick nodded. "Yep."

"Do your brothers know you like Blossom?"

Brick closed his eyes and said: "I don't like Blossom."

Every muscle in his body ached every time he said that sentence.

"Really? Then who were you talking about?"

Brick hesitated. _Think Brick Think. _He thought to himself. "Princess." He decided to say.

Princess was always on Mojo Jojo's side. She's tried to help him try to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Brick hated her guts and wish she could just die. But of course, if Brick confessed to Mojo that he was in love with Blossom, Mojo would surely kill him, Bubbles, Buttercup, and worst of all…Blossom.

"Oh, really? Well, I heard she likes you too."

Brick felt a lump in his throat. He swallowed it down. "Really? That's…Amazing?" He really didn't know how to act surprised…He actually now felt awkward.

"You should ask her out." Mojo grabbed his phone and handed it to him. Brick just stared at it then back at Mojo.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not Brick? You like her don't you?"

"Umm, yeah but." He felt like gagging.

"Call her."

Brick shook his head. "I'm not ready yet."

"CALL HER AND ASK HER OUT!" Mojo exploded.

Brick sighed and took the phone out of Mojo's hand. He gulped as he typed in the numbers and hesitated before pressing the call button.

"_Hello?" _The annoying voice from the other end answered.

"Hello Princess. This is Brick, I have to ask you something…"

***End of Flashback***

Brick suddenly shuddered not wanting to remember everything that happened that day. Buttercup noticed and turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just cold."

"But, it's really warm in here and you're wearing a sweater."

"Well, can't I still be cold?!" He snapped. "Gosh why is everyone so against me today?!" He got up and stormed out of the classroom.

Buttercup was left sitting at the lab table completely confused.

"Why am I friends with these type of people?" She asked herself.

***Blossom's POV***

Once the bell rang ending first period, Blossom took out her phone and saw that someone had text messaged her. She didn't recognize the number but she opened anyway.

Meet me at the front of you school at the beginning at lunch. I have some things you might wanna know.

At first Blossom was confused so she texted back:

Um…Who are you?

Stop by at lunch and find out.

Blossom shut her phone off and sighed. Looks like she was meeting someone at the beginning of lunch.

_Hehe, I hoped you liked it! I had fun writing this chapter! Please review! I'll update soon! _

_~ 90sbaby112 _


	3. Chapter 3

_I would like to thank you again for taking the time to read this! It means a lot to me! Sorry for some of the grammar mistakes in the last one, I promise to do better. Okay, so this chapter I had a little trouble with but I think I got it. ENJOY! :D_

**Chapter three:**

Blossom made her way to the front of the school right when the lunch bell rang. She opened the door and stepped onto the bright sunny day. She looked around for a second and didn't see anyone. She sighed and looked at her phone. Maybe the mystery person would arrive later. Blossom leaned against the brick wall of her school and waited for a while, after a while she sighed and was about to go in when she heard someone say:

"Hey Ginger."

Blossom's eyes grew wide. "I would know that voice anywhere."

Blossom turned and saw Ace leaning against the bus stop pole.

"What's up?" He winked at her.

Blossom groaned. "I'm leaving." She was about to stomp back into the school when Ace took her arm and spun her around.

"Let me go!" She tried to pull her arm away.

"I will once you calm down and listen to what I have to tell you."

She sighed. "Fine, what do you want?"

He let go of her and smiled. "I just wanted to see how your first day of school was?"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "I've had better."

"Really?"

"Yeah…And how did you even get my number?"

Ace gave her a mischievous smile. "I have my resources."

Blossom gave him a disgusted look. "Have you been stalking me?!"

Ace shrugged. "Stalking is a really strong word…"

Blossom gagged.

Ace chuckled. "So, how's everything going on with Brick?"

Blossom stared at him and hesitated. "I-uh- what do you mean? We-hate each other…?"

"You can cut the act Ginger I know you and Brick have a thing for each other."

"What?"

"I know you Puffs have been friends with the Ruffs for what? Six years now? You don't have to pretend around me."

It took Blossom a few moments to process what he had said. "Wait! If you know who else knows?!"

Ace burst out laughing. "Calm down Ginger only I know."

Blossom's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

"Well you better believe me. I'm not that much of a jerk you know…I wouldn't go telling everyone."

"How'd you find out?"

Ace shrugged. "I guess I am a stalker."

"Well, is that all you wanted to tell me?" Blossom asked slightly confused.

Ace shook his head. "No. I just wanted to tell you that Mojo is on to you and Brick…I don't know about Him but I know that Mojo is."

"What? How do you know?"

Ace grinned. "We villains stick together."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Right."

"But that's not all there is to it Ginger. Since Mojo is so onto you, he sent a couple villains to go spy on you."

"What?! Like who?!"

Ace gave Blossom an obvious look. "Really? You haven't noticed?"

Blossom looked confused. "Um, no."

"Come on Blossom it's not that hard."

"I'm sorry Ace but I don't know."

"Miss. Gudlady…"

"Yeah? What about her?"

"Do you honestly not know?!" Ace shouted at her.

"Obviously not!"

"It's Sedusa!"

"What?"

"Yeah, remember? Sedusa dressed up as Ima Gudlady and dated the professor to make your life hell? Then, you found out what she was trying to do and beat the crap out of her?!"

Blossom took about eight seconds to try to remember. Suddenly, it all seemed to click.

"Oh yeah I remember now!"

"Yeah, took ya long enough."

"But, why is Mojo onto us?"

Ace groaned. "Because, he found Brick texting and asking himself why he couldn't just tell someone how he felt. Then, when Mojo tried to ask him about it, he freaked out and said he was talking about Princess…Mojo thinks he was talking about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"But…Wait what?"

"UGH! MOJO THINKS THAT BRICK LIKES YOU! UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

Blossom nodded feeling a bit shocked. "Yeah." Then she blushed. "Aww, he likes me!"

Ace sighed. "Yeah."

"But, he's dating Princess…"

"Only because Mojo made him. Honestly Blossom, we all know how much Brick hates that chick. He's obviously only dating her because he doesn't want Mojo to find out he likes you and hurt you."

Blossom blushed even more. "Wow." So Brick did like her. She smiled a bit at the thought then she frowned again. It's not like it matters, he's dating Princess and there isn't much she can do about that.

"Um, Ace?"

"What's up Ginger?"

"Why are you telling me all these things? I mean, I thought you hated me."

Ace chuckled. "No, I don't hate you and you know that. I guess I just don't want to be a jerk towards you anymore."

Blossom smiled. "Thanks Ace."

Ace shrugged. "Any time."

"Hey, you're not going to tell anyone about this right?"

He smiled. "Not even the Gangreen Gang."

Blossom sighed in relief. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, I got to go now. You go and eat something…You're really skinny."

***Brick's POV***

"Guys! I have an idea!" Brick said eagerly when Boomer and Butch sat down at the lunch table.

"An idea for what?" Boomer asked.

"To get rid of Princess."

"Why are you trying to get rid of her when you just asked her out?" Boomer asked completely confused.

Brick sighed. "It's complicated, I'll tell you later."

Boomer shrugged. "Okay, so what's your idea?"

"Well, you see, she probably won't like it very much if I broke up with her, so…I'm gonna make her break up with me!"

"How are you going to do that?" Butch asked while taking a bite of his burger.

"By being the worst boyfriend ever!"

"Hmm…How are you going to do that?" Boomer asked.

Brick shrugged. "I'll just do things that bad boyfriends do. Like if she asks me if she looks fat in a certain pair of jeans I'll nod and say yes."

Butch nodded. "Yeah, that would actually do it."

Brick smiled. "I know!"

"But, why do you want to end it with Princess!?" Boomer practically yelled. "You asked her out only three days ago!"

Brick sighed and ran his fingers through his red hair. "Well, you see…"

"What?"

"I'm actually really in love with Blossom-"

"Yeah we know." Butch interrupted.

Brick ignored him. "But, Mojo almost found out and I told him I liked Princess. Then, he made me ask her out and…I DON'T LIKE HER! GOSH, SOMETIMES I JUST WANNA KILL HER!"

Butch nodded. "Sounds like you have issues."

"No, really?"

"So dad is making you date Princess?" Boomer asked.

Brick nodded.

"Well, why don't you cheat on Princess with Blossom?"

Brick shook his head. "I can't I would feel bad."

"But, you just said you hated Princess."

"No, I mean, I would feel bad because then I'd feel like I was betraying Blossom or something."

"Oh, I see…"

"Well, try being the worst boyfriend ever…She might break up with you and then Dad won't be able to do much about it." Butch said.

Brick nodded. "That's what I'm planning on doing…"

Brick looked over and saw Blossom walk into the cafeteria. He sighed frustrated and ran his fingers through his hair again. It hurt seeing Blossom not with him…All he wanted was for her to be with him…

***Blossom's POV***

"What the heck is this?" Buttercup demanded as Princess came by to sit at their table.

Bubbles nudged her with her elbow.

"What?" Buttercup demanded. "I don't want her here! I hate her!"

"Oh, Buttercup I love that you're so honest." Princess said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and leave!" Buttercup snapped.

Princess rolled her eyes. "What does Butch see in you?"

Suddenly, Buttercup lunged toward her neck. She was about to wrap her long skinny fingers around Princess' throat and give it a good squeeze. Too bad, Bubbles' grabbed her and sat her back down.

"Let me at her!" Buttercup cried.

"No! You're in school…At least wait until you're off school grounds…"

"Girls! Girls! Stop it!" Blossom said trying to take control over the whole situation.

Buttercup groaned and folded her arms across her chest. "I still hate her."

"Yes we know you made that very clear." Blossom turned to Princess. "May we help you?"

"I just wanted to let you Powerpuff's know that there's a dance coming up soon and that I'm in charge of it!" She squealed.

"A dance already?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah, we just got here."

"Whatever." Buttercup mumbled.

"Why so soon?" Bubbles asked.

"Because I wanted to! I mean, it doesn't take much, I just ask my daddy for some money and he gives it to me! So now, with the money that my daddy gave me, I'm going to put it towards holding a dance!"

"Yeah, because there's no sick dying children in Africa who need money and a good bite to eat. No of course there isn't, so let's just use this crap load of money on a stupid school dance instead of sending it to them!" Buttercup said sarcastically.

Princess ignored her and smiled.

"Okay, that's great so why did you come tell us?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to rub it in your face that I'm going with Brick and you're not!" On that happy note Princess skipped away.

Buttercup turned to Bubbles. "Why didn't you let me kill her!?"

"Because Buttercup, that's illegal!"

"I don't care I just hate her!"

Blossom sighed. "I can't wait for this day to just be over with."

_Thank you for reading! I was going to add more to this chapter but I got writer's block! :/ Don't worry though I think I have a good way of getting rid of it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll update soon!_

_~90sbaby112_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so I wrote this while having writer's block so, if it's not that good you know why. I'm trying to update every day but if one day I don't I'm sorry. Oh, and there is a song in this chapter it's called Crushcrushcrush by Paramore (__**I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! ALL RIGHTS GO TO PARAMORE)**__…Anyways, enjoy chapter four!_

**Chapter four:**

Once Blossom got off the bus and walked into her room, she let out a big breath and tumbled onto her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and started listening to the sound of her breathing and her heart. _It's surprising it can still beat after it's been broken. _Blossom said to herself.

After about ten minutes lying in the silence, she couldn't take it anymore. She got up and went to find Bubbles and Buttercup who were downstairs. Buttercup was pigging out on chips while searching for something to watch on TV while Bubbles was reading a book.

"Girls?"

Buttercup and Bubbles looked up at Blossom.

"Can you guys do me a favour right now?"

They nodded.

"Sure, what do you need?" Bubbles asked.

"Come to the music room with me."

Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged a glance. They haven't been to the music room in a little over a year now. They also couldn't remember the last time they had touched their interments.

Buttercup nodded. "Sure, let's go."

Bubbles and Buttercup got up and followed Blossom into the music room. They walked in and saw that their guitars, drums, and piano were right where they had left them. Also, their posters of their favourite bands were still up on the walls.

"I miss this place." Buttercup said while picking up her bass guitar.

"You're telling me." Blossom then picked up her guitar.

"I haven't played the drums in forever…What if I've forgotten?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Well, let's see if you remember."

Bubbles walked over to her drums, picked up her drumsticks and smiled.

Buttercup turned to Blossom. "So, what song do you want to play?"

"Crushcrushcrush by Paramore."

"Kay."

Bubbles started banging on the drums; Buttercup started strumming her bass, soon followed by Blossom's guitar. Blossom walked up to the microphone and started singing.

"_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies"_

Blossom smiled to herself, it's been a long time since she's played her guitar and sang a song.

"_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this"_

Blossom wondered if Bubbles and Buttercup were having as much as she was while she was singing her heart out.

"_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush" _

Blossom's fingers began to ache. It had been such a long time since she's played guitar that her fingers were foreign to the neck of it. Beside her, Buttercup was feeling the same thing; it was a bit tougher on her because she was playing Bass. Bubbles' wrists started to get sore and she felt her fingers getting blisters. The three girls ignored the pain because they knew it would eventually go away, plus they didn't want it to get in the way of their rocking and rolling.

"_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby_

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_More than this_

_Ohoh ohoh ohoh_

_Oooh..." _

"That was awesome!" Bubbles cried when they finished. "I haven't rocked out like that in a long time!"

Buttercup turned to Blossom. "Yeah, me neither…May I ask why you suddenly decided to come back into the music room?"

Blossom sighed. "I didn't know what to do. I mean, I'm all upset about the Brick and Princess thing that I needed an outlet. I needed some way to release my anger that didn't involve me chopping Princess' head off."

Buttercup nodded. "Well, I say you should've done it. But, I'm really glad that we got to play our instruments again."

Blossom smiled. "Thanks girls…We really need to do this more often."

***Brick's POV***

"So, when are you going to ask Bubbles out?" Butch teased Boomer.

Boomer rolled his eyes as he took out a can of Root Beer from the fridge. "Someday."

"Are you going to ask her to the dance that Princess is hosting at the school?"

Boomer sighed. "I don't know Butch stop asking me!"

"Hey, we all know you like her! So, when are you going to ask her out?"

"We all know you still like Buttercup, so why don't you try to get back together with her?"

Butch went speechless. "I-uh-well…"

"Well?" Boomer said in a challenging voice.

"At least I asked her out!"

Boomer laughed. "Whatever."

"Also, you know it wasn't my fault! I didn't want to break up with her she broke up with me!"

"Oh, yeah she caught you cheating."

"I WASN'T CHEATING! Robyn freaking kissed _me!" _

"Right…You know I never understood how Buttercup broke up with you but was never mad at you."

"Well, she was at the start…It's funny, she was angrier with me than with Robyn…"

Boomer shrugged. "Women."

Brick was sitting in the living room listening to their conversation. He couldn't have agreed more with Boomer…Women… He sighed as he thought about Blossom then chuckled when he thought about Butch and Buttercup. Then, he thought about Blossom some more.

He groaned. He couldn't take it anymore, he got up and was about to walk out the door when he heard Boomer say:

"Where are you going?"

"To see Blossom." He answered without turning around.

"Oh, well see you-"

He didn't let Boomer finish his sentence. He shut the door and began walking down the long stairs of the volcano that Mojo lived on. Half way down the stairs he realised that he could just fly.

He groaned and flew off onto the sky, a couple minutes later he landed at the Utonium household. He walked up to the door and knocked. He heard footsteps walk up to the door and open it.

"Oh, hey Brick what's up?" Bubbles smiled.

Brick smiled back. "Hey Bubbles, is Blossom in?"

Bubbles giggled then shouted. "BLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM MMMMM!"

"What is it?!" Blossom shouted back.

"BRICK'S AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!"

Brick chuckled at how bubbly Bubbles could be.

Brick saw Blossom jump off of the stairs and land safely on her feet. She smiled and walked up to the door. Bubbles giggled again and walked away.

"What's up Brick?"

"Hey, I was um, wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me? Or maybe fly around with me? Or maybe fly to the park and walk there or we could just fly? O-or walk…?" Brick didn't know why he was so nervous all of a sudden.

Blossom smiled at him and then blushed. "Let's fly to the park and then walk there."

Brick felt his face grow hot. "Sounds good."

"HEY BUTTERCUP AND BUBBLES!" Blossom shouted in the house.

"WHAT?!" They yelled back.

"WHEN THE PROFESSOR COMES BACK TELL HIM I'M OUT WITH BRICK!"

"OKAY!"

Brick wanted to burst out laughing and wondered if it was ever quiet at the Utonium house.

Blossom shut the door behind her and held his hand, he squeezed her hand.

"Let's go." She said.

***Blossom's POV***

Blossom was blushing the whole time while holding Brick's hand. She didn't even mean to hold it, it kind of just happened. She was also trying to ignore the pain when he squeezed her hand…She was starting to get blisters from the intense guitar playing earlier.

Once they got to the park Blossom let go of his hand and began to feel guilty. Brick was dating Princess and she knew that…She also knew that Brick liked her but still; she wasn't a bad person, no matter how much she wanted to punch Princess in the face.

"So, what made you decide to go on a walk with me today?" Blossom asked Brick and smiled when she noticed Brick's cheeks were pink.

Brick shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "I just felt like hanging out with my best friend."

Blossom smiled. "Well, I'm flattered." Then, she went up and linked arms with Brick, again not thinking about what she was doing. She was about to let go but Brick and her were linked arms pretty tight. She decided to continue linking arms and hoped that Princess wasn't around to see it.

"So how about Butch and Buttercup?" Brick asked trying to start a conversation.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "They need to get back together. They both know they still like each other. Plus, they're perfect for each other!"

Brick chuckled. "Yep, they're stubborn, annoying, tough, and thick-skinned. Perfect match!"

Blossom laughed. "Yep, pretty much!"

Brick sighed. "So, how are you doing?"

Blossom shrugged. "I've had better days." Which was true, she had, although she seemed to forget about everything when she was with Brick.

Brick sighed. "Yeah…me too."

Blossom bit her lip as she debated on asking Brick something.

Brick noticed her hesitating. "Are you okay Blossom."

"Um, yeah never better."

He stopped walking. "Liar."

"What?! I am not a liar!"

Brick laughed. "You are such a bad liar!"

"Excuse me I am an excellent liar and I am not lying to you!"

"Yes you are Pinkie! What's wrong?"

Blossom bit her lip again. _Should I ask him?_

"Come on Blossom what is it?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Don't hate me okay?"

Brick scoffed. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

Blossom took a deep breath. "Do you really like Princess?"

Brick chuckled nervously and looked at Blossom's eyes. He couldn't lie to her…He loved her too much.

"You want the truth?"

Blossom nodded. "Yes please."

"No, I don't like her."

Blossom sighed in relief. So what Ace had told her was true…"Can I ask you something else?"

Brick motioned for her to continue. "Do you like me?"

Brick's face suddenly grew as red as a tomato. "W-what?"

"Do you like me?" Blossom repeated.

Brick looked like he didn't know what to do at that point.

Blossom held her breath waiting for an answer.

Brick kept looking into Blossom's eyes. _What do I tell her? What do I tell her…? Maybe, I don't have to tell her anything. _

Brick cupped Blossom's cheek with his right hand and with his left hand; he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Blossom was surprised by this, but she let him while her heart beat rapidly.

Brick bent down so that their foreheads were touching, then he gently placed his lips on hers.

Blossom wrapped her arms around his neck and then he wrapped his around her waist.

They kissed for about five seconds and then let go.

"Again?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yep."

He smiled and kissed her again. Only this time, it was a more passionate kiss. Brick cheered in his head as well as Blossom, it was just a moment of pure joy…Until Blossom remembered that Brick was cheating on Princess with her…

_Thank you so much for reading! I really liked this one! I hope you guys liked the last part because I'm terrible at fluff parts. Anyways, please review and I will update soon!_

_~90sbaby112_


	5. Chapter 5

_I would like to thank you guys again for reading this. I would also like to give a special thanks to my two friends who are also taking the time to read this…Sorry that the chapters are so short, I kind of just started this story without really thinking about it…Anyways, enjoy! _

**Chapter five:**

"Why do you even care?!" Buttercup shouted at Blossom when she told her and Bubbles about what had happened at the park.

"What do you mean why do I even care? I mean, he-he-he _cheated…_On _Princess _with _me!"_

"So? Why do you feel so bad?"

Blossom shook her head. "I don't know I just feel…I feel bad…Now I won't be able to look at Princess in the eye."

Bubbles and Buttercup just stared at her.

"What?" Blossom demanded.

"Really Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"What?"

"Let's just think back to everything that Princess did to us okay?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom sighed but nodded. "Okay."

"Okay now, what's one thing you remember Princess doing?"

"Umm, making crime legal so then we became the bad guys." Blossom said.

Buttercup nodded. "Correct."

"There was that time she tried to kill us on our birthday."

"Okay, keep it coming."

"That time she tried to be a Powerpuff girl by making Robyn steal candy."

"Anymore?"

"Hmm…Let's see that time she teamed up with Mojo Jojo and tried to destroy us."

"See!? There have been tons of times that Princess had tried to freaking kill us, destroy us, and make us mad! And does she have problems sleeping at night?! No! So why should you?!"

"But, that's the thing Buttercup! _I'm not like her_! _I do_ have problems sleeping at night when I know I did something wrong. _I do_ feel guilty, _I do_ have a heart! I AM NOT LIKE HER!"

"Okay calm down we get it."

Blossom sighed again. "I just love him…" Hearing herself say that sent shivers up her spine. Then, she started laughing hysterically.

"Hahaha! I love him!"

Bubbles and Buttercup gave her a strange look.

"I think she just lost it." Bubbles said to Buttercup.

Buttercup shrugged. "I lost it a long time ago."

Blossom kept on laughing. "I freaking love the guy!"

Bubbles nodded a bit freaked out by her sister. "We know you do Blossom…Do you need to lay down?"

***Princess' POV***

"Stupid Powerpuff girls, always thinking they're so great and amazing! PFFFTTT! I'M BETTER THAN THEM I'M RICH! I don't even understand why Brick likes that Blossom she's not as pretty as me!" Princess knew that Brick liked Blossom and always would…Which made her hate Blossom even more. She just couldn't stand not having something she wanted. She always got what she wanted…Except now it didn't feel like it…Even if Brick was dating her.

She groaned and stomped out of her room and into the kitchen. She looked around and saw that no one was there. She groaned again.

"I'M HUNGRY!" She shouted into the air. Suddenly, no more than thirty seconds later, her maid Georgia came in and asked her what she wanted.

"I don't know surprise me…It better be something good!"

Georgia rolled her eyes and opened the refrigerator doors. She has been working in the Morebuck's home ever since Princess was just a little baby…She knew how annoying and spoiled her dad raised her to be.

"And call me when you're done Georgia." She left Georgia in the kitchen and walked into her back yard.

She looked at the sky and sighed. _I wonder what my boyfriend's doing right now._

***Brick's POV***

Brick's cellphone rang in the middle of him explaining to his brothers what had happened in the park. Brick sighed when he saw that it was Princess but decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Hello darling how's it going?"_

"Good." _Until you called. _He added in his mind.

"_That's good so what you doing?"_

He stopped himself from groaning. "Nothing I'm just here hanging out with my brothers."

"_Why are you hanging out with _them _when you could be hanging out with _me_?"_

Brick looked at his brothers and saw that they were trying to hold in their laughter.

"I uh-I can't today Princess maybe some other day."

He heard her pout. "_Fine. Some other day."_

Brick sighed in relief. "Well, I have to go… Bye." He hung up before she could say goodbye.

Suddenly, Butch and Boomer burst out laughing.

"What?" Brick demanded.

"You hate her so much it's so funny!" Butch laughed.

Boomer nodded. "Yep, I am sooo glad I'm not in your position right now."

"Shut up you guys." Brick snapped.

Boomer laughed. "So, ya kissed Pinkie huh?"

Brick smiled as he remembered touching her smooth soft lips with his. "Yep."

"Did you like it?"

Brick suddenly blushed. "Best thing ever."

Butch nodded. "I bet it was…"

Brick looked over to him and saw that he was wearing a frown on his face. _Must be thinking about his Buttercup. _

Brick sighed.

"So now what are you going to do with Princess?" Boomer asked.

Brick shrugged. "I don't know, I just know that I don't want to continue dating her. I'm in love with Blossom and I don't want to be dating Princess and then dating Blossom at the same time."

Boomer nodded. "Just break up with her."

"What about Dad?"

"Forget about him. It's not like he's going to find out."

"Pfft, really? You don't think Princess is going to go tell Mojo and Him?"

Boomer sighed. "Well, how much to you love Blossom?"

Brick buried his face in his hands. "More than you know."

"Okay, than don't be afraid of Mojo or Him. Plus, maybe we can do bribe Princess into not telling them or something…"

"Yeah, because she doesn't have enough money already."

"Well, it doesn't have to be with money."

"What did you have in mind?"

Boomer shook his head. "I don't know. I can't come up with everything here."

Brick groaned. "Thanks you're an amazing brother."

Boomer grinned. "Only the best."

"How about," Butch said. " you just break up with Princess and then if Mojo and Him find out that you're in love with Blossom we deal with it then….It's no use worrying about something that hasn't happened yet. "

Boomer nodded. "Yeah, that's probably your best bet right there."

Brick nodded. "You guys are probably right it's just, I don't want Blossom to get hurt…By Mojo, or Him…or Princess."

Butch laughed. "You worry too much. Honestly, how many times have the Puffs defeated Mojo, Him, _and _Princess? You've really need to stop being so over protective."

"I just I don't know…" Brick groaned.

"Oh come on Brick!" Boomer almost shouted. "Just break up with Princess and date Blossom! We all know you want to and we all want you to!"

Brick looked at Boomer then at Butch and smiled. "Okay, fine I'll break up with Princess and I'll date Blossom."

Boomer and Butch cheered. "But…"

"But? Why did he say but?" Butch asked Boomer.

Boomer shrugged. "I have no idea but I want to know why."

Brick smiled wider. "But, Butch has to try to get back together with Buttercup."

Boomer laughed. "YES!"

Butch's face turned red. "Why?!"

Brick laughed. "Because we all know you want to and we all want you to!"

Butch stiffened. "Yes, I want to! I really really want to! But, what if she doesn't?!"

Boomer scoffed. "Yeah sure, that'll be the day."

Butch shook his head. "This isn't fair."

"Yes it is." Brick and Boomer said at the same time.

Butch groaned.

"Come on Butch! You and Buttercup are perfect for each other! Not to mention that you guys kept your whole relationship a secret from Mojo and Him…Face it, you guys are good!"

Butch sighed. "Fine…I'll do it… I don't know how…But I will…"

***Blossom's POV***

Blossom had just gotten out of the shower and had just changed into her pyjamas when she heard a knocking sound coming from her window. She put the book she was reading down and walked slowly up to her window.

_Knock, knock, knock_

The noise sounded again. She carefully pulled the blinds and squealed when she saw Ace tapping on her window.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted in a whisper.

"OPEN THE WINDOW!" He shouted at her not trying to keep his voice down.

"One sec!" Blossom ran to her door and locked it to make sure no one could walk in, then she went and opened the window so Ace could tumble in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

Ace got up. "It took ya long enough to open your stupid circular window."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked again.

Ace noticed she was whispering. "Why are you whispering?"

"SSHH! The Professor might hear you!"

"Oh right, sorry." Ace whispered.

"What do you want?"

"Coming to congratulate you on getting the man of your dreams."

"You stalker!" Blossom slapped his arm.

"Ow! I wasn't stalking you Ginger. You just happened to be at the park when the Gangreen Gang was there."

"Wait? Did-"

"Did the rest of my gang see you lip locking with Brick Jojo? Yes."

Blossom's eyes widen and she threw her pillow at Ace.

"Hey, it's not my fault! You just weren't careful enough."

"Now, they're going to tell Mojo or Him."

Ace chuckled. "No, they're not, don't worry."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm their leader…They're not going to tell anyone."

Blossom nodded. "So you saw?"

Ace nodded. "Yep."

"Okay, so why are you coming here to tell me?"

"Well, I was mostly coming to tell you about how Brick Jojo is on his way to Princess' house right now to break up with her."

"What? How do you know that?!"

"I was standing outside and I saw this dark red streak of light in the air. I know it wasn't you because yours is more of a pink than a red." Ace said.

"But, how do you know he was going to Princess' house?"

Ace sighed. "Well, he was going in that direction Ginger."

"Can you stop calling me Ginger?"

"No."

Blossom groaned. "Whatever."

"You should probably brace yourself for whatever is coming your way."

Blossom narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Once Brick breaks up with Princess, she's obviously going to go tell Mojo and Him. When they find out they're pretty much going to keep a closer eye on you and on Brick. Not only will they, but so will ever villain and then they'll report back to Mojo and Him. You guys need to be more careful then ever…You should probably tell your two sisters too. We all know they're in love with the other Jojo boys."

"Wait, I have a question." Blossom stopped him.

"What is it Ginger?"

Blossom sighed. Should she trust him? She probably could if he was coming to tell her all these things. "Did you know that Butch and Buttercup dated?"

Ace looked shocked. "No, I didn't ….And that's weird because I usually know everything…"

"Ooh, they're good."

"What?"

Blossom shook her head. "Nothing, I'll just be asking my sister how she kept her relationship so secretive."

Ace nodded. "Well, I should be going…Please don't do anything stupid okay?"

Blossom nodded. "Okay, I'll try…"

Ace opened the window and was about to climb out when Blossom said:

"Goodnight, stay out of trouble."

Ace smirked at her. "Yeah, sure. See ya later Ginger." With that, he jumped off and landed safely on his feet.

Blossom closed the window and smiled…Then, her smile turned into a frown when she realised that her life was just about to get harder.

***Brick's POV***

_Brace yourself Brick. _Brick said to himself when he knocked on the door to Princess' mansion.

He heard someone skipping toward the door. Suddenly, Princess pulled it open.

She smiled when she saw him. "Brick! What a pleasant surprise!"

Brick wasn't sure how he wanted to do this. Should he talk to her about it? Should he just get it over with? He decided to just get it over with.

"I'm breaking up with you."

To his surprise, Princess started laughing.

Brick looked at her confused. She probably thought he was kidding. "Princess stop laughing. I'm not joking I'm serious…I want to break up with you!"

Princess immediately stopped laughing and gave Brick a death glare. "WHY?!"

Brick cleared his throat. "Obviously because I don't like you."

He wondered if he was being too harsh…Oh well.

"But-we-I…WHAT?!"

Her face was turning red with anger; it was only a matter of time until smoke started to come out of her ears.

"I can't do this Princess. I don't like you okay? I never have and I never will!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME BRICK JOJO?!"

_I should just kill her. Right here right now. _Brick took deep breaths and tried to shake those thoughts out of his head.

"Yes, I can Princess I just did." He was trying so hard not to start shouting back at her.

"I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT! ALWAYS!"

"Well, I'm sorry Princess not tonight."

He turned around and was about to fly away when Princess said:

"You're going to regret this you know?" She stopped screaming.

"What?"

"I know you love Blossom! We all do! But I'm going to make you regret it!"

"If you touch Blossom I swear-"

"What? What will you do? You know, I can just go to Mojo and Him and tell them all about how much you love her…They won't be very happy with you will they?"

Brick said nothing. He was trying to fight the anger that was running through his veins.

"Just leave her alone." Brick said through his teeth and flew away.

***One hour later in Princess' point of view.***

"He's in love with Blossom! I know he is! We all know he is!" Princess shouted at Mojo and Him after telling them everything that had happened.

Mojo and Him were sitting in Him's living room listening to the most annoying girl rant. Mojo and Him hated her guts, everyone did, but they knew they could use her for their advantage.

Mojo put up a hand to make her stop shouting for a little while.

"We know Princess we know…We've known all along, it's not hard to tell when a teenage boy's in love…We just need a plan.."

"Oh stop it with your stupid lame plans! They never work!"

"Oh, but this one will." Him said in his scary high pitched voice. "We just have to remember only to hurt the Powerpuff girls…I don't want to punish my little boys just yet…"

"Oh your little boys are so little anymore!" Princess spat.

"Shut your trap Princess. Now, tell me, when will you be having this dance at your school?" Mojo asked.

"At the end of this month…Why?"

Mojo and Him laughed at the same time.

Him smiled at Princess. "Because we have the perfect plan…"

_Sorry to leave you off with a cliff hanger… I hate them too but I couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter! I hope you guys liked it!_

_~90sbaby112_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, sorry again for the cliff hanger in the last chapter. So, I might not be able to update as fast as I would like too because my parents made a new rule so now I can only use the internet during the WEEKENDS…So now I'll try to update at school and if I can't I will try to update as fast as I can. Anyways, enjoy this chapter it's a little bit shorter because I have writer's block right now…It's kind of hard to write with writer's block…Anyways, I'll stop babbling now…ENJOY! _

**Chapter six:**

It has been almost a month since Brick and Blossom started dating and it's been weird. Blossom was expecting every villain around every corner spying on her and Brick and then going to tell Mojo. It hadn't been that way at all, Blossom found herself relaxed when she spent time with Brick. Although, they never really went out in public or if they did, they never went to the same place more than once (some advice her dear sister Buttercup gave her). They also remembered to pretend they hated each other at school, since Miss. Gudlady was still there and such. But, when they were alone they gave it all they had. All they really did was make out, talk, laugh, wrestle with each other, but either way they were happy when they didn't have to pretend they hated each other.

"So, are you going to the dance?" Brick asked one day when they were in Blossom's room pigging out on popcorn and rootbeer.

"What do you mean am I going to the dance?"

Brick chuckled. "I mean are you going to the dance?"

Blossom giggled. "Yeah, aren't you?'

Brick shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, sure I'd go but I wouldn't be able to even dance with you."

Blossom frowned. She had never thought about that. "Oh, yeah I guess there is that."

Brick sighed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You know what Brick? I'm sick of this?"

Brick gave her a confused look. "Sick of what?"

"Sick of pretending to hate you in public! I'm sick of only being able to hold your hand or hug you and kiss you when no one is looking! You and your brothers were created to hate us and we had no choice but to hate you guys back too…But, I don't want to live that way anymore…"

Brick frowned. "I feel the exact same way you do Pinkie. But, how are we going to do that? If Mojo and Him find out we're screwed…I know the Professor doesn't care he likes that we became friends when we did."

Blossom sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Let's just forget about Mojo and Him and just walk into that dance holding hands showing everyone that we really don't hate each other!"

Brick thought about it for a second…Standing up to Mojo and Him is something he's wanted to do for such a long time, but for some reason could never have the courage to do. Now, here's Blossom the person that he loves and feels that he must protect wanting to face Mojo and Him…Then again, she's faced them a million times when she was what? Five?

Brick smiled and kissed her softly, and then he nodded. "Okay."

Blossom looked stunned. "Really?"

Brick chuckled and kissed her again. "Really."

Blossom set the popcorn bowl on her bedside table and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more. Then she gasped and stopped.

Brick looked at her alarmed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him. "I need to go shopping."

***Three hours later***

"What do you want your dress to look like Blossom?" Bubbles asked while looking through clothes racks.

Blossom shrugged. "I don't know. What kind of dresses are you getting?"

"Well, I kind of want a long one, maybe a bit poufy but not so much…What about you Buttercup?"

Buttercup thought about it for a second. "Well, I want a green one, maybe a short one that goes down to my knees or maybe one that's long and poufy…Like a princess."

Blossom gave Buttercup a strange look. "Buttercup? Are you actually starting to think like a…a girl?" Blossom asked sarcastically.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I have my moments."

"What about this one?" Bubbles held out a dress that was about knee length and lime green, it also had a black ribbon around the waist, the bottom, and the straps. She grabbed it from Bubbles.

"Oh my gosh thank you!"

Buttercup tried it on and it fit! Just her luck!

"Now, to find you a dress Blossom." Bubbles said and continued to look through the racks. "Ooh, this one would look good on you and it comes with a shrug!"

Bubbles held out a white dress with pink and red floral designs on it and a red shrug.

Blossom shrugged. "Sure, I'll try it on."

Blossom went to the fitting rooms to try it on. Once, she looked in the mirror her jaw dropped. The dress looked beautiful on her then it did off! That hardly ever happens! Blossom squealed with happiness and decided she was going to the buy the dress. When she walked out of the dressing room she saw Buttercup arguing with Bubbles.

"Oh, just pick a stupid dress already!"

"But, I don't know which one to choose!"

"Oh come one Bubbles just pick a blue one in your size and move on!"

"Let Bubbles take her time Buttercup." Blossom said.

Buttercup sighed obviously annoyed. "Okay fine. I'm just kind of hungry."

Bubbles frowned. "Sorry, I'll try to look faster."

Bubbles was looking through all the dresses when she found one that appealed to her. "Ooooh, I like this one."

"Great try it on." Buttercup took it off the rack, shoved it into Bubbles' hands and pushed her into the dressing room.

Blossom frowned at Buttercup. "You need to work on being patient."

Buttercup groaned and sat down on one of the waiting chairs they had outside the dressing rooms. Blossom saw that Buttercup looked upset, she sat down beside her and asked her what was wrong.

Buttercup shook her head. "Nothin'" She muttered.

"Come on Buttercup, I know there's something wrong with you…What is it?"

Buttercup sighed. "I-I-I"

"You? You? You? What?"

"I-I-m-miss-"

"What do you guys think?" Bubbles interrupted.

It was a poufy princess dress alright. It was long but fluffy and cute, it was strapless and it had sparkles all over it. Bubbles' face was as bright as a child on a Christmas morning.

"Isn't it just beautiful?"

Blossom smiled and nodded. "You look very beautiful Bubbles."

Buttercup actually smiled and nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Bubbles frowned. "Too bad I'm not going with anyone though."

"Hasn't Boomer asked you?"

Bubbles frown got lower. "I wish."

Buttercup and Blossom frowned at each other than Blossom went and gave her a big sisterly hug.

"Don't worry Bubbles, one day he'll wake up and realise that he's crazy about you."

Bubbles grinned and blushed. "You think so?"

Blossom nodded. "I know so."

***Brick's POV***

"Gosh, I'm crazy about her!" Boomer yelled.

Brick and Butch stared at him.

"What?" asked Brick.

Boomer was pacing back and forth in the living room while Butch and Brick were doing homework on the dining room table.

"I'm crazy about Bubbles!"

"Really captain obvious?" Butch answered.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Have you asked her out yet?"

Boomer shook his head. "No…I can't."

"Sure you can!" Shouted Butch. "Brick and Blossom are going to the dance together…They're actually going to walk in holding hands."

Brick sighed, Boomer turned to look at him.

"Really?"

Brick nodded. "Yes, really."

"What about Mojo and Him?"

Brick shrugged. "Well, Blossom and I pretty much decided that we were sick of keeping our relationship a secret. We're going to let everyone know that we don't really hate each other and if Mojo and Him try to do something then we'll just have to fight back…I mean, the Puffs have been fighting them since they were five."

Boomer nodded. "Good point."

"Yeah, so now you have no excuse to not go with Bubbles."

Boomer groaned. "But, I can't! I'm-I'm…Too scared." He whispered the last part.

Butch started laughing hysterically. "Really Boomer? Really?"

"Oh shut up Butch you haven't asked Buttercup yet!"

Butch immediately went silent. "She's going with Mitch you idiot!"

Boomer shrugged. "You haven't even tried."

Butch groaned. "How am I supposed to get back with her if she obviously likes Mitch?" He demanded.

Brick laughed. "She may like Mitch but she sure as heck loves you…And she probably wants you to go running after her…Like you should've down when you broke up with her."

Butch shook his head. "Why are women so..so…_Complicated?"_

Brick laughed again. "That's probably what they think of men."

Butch shook his head. "But men aren't complicated. Women have to go make everything complicated. For example, if you ask a guy what colour something is he'll say purple, or red, or green…If you ask a girl, she'll say something stupid like eggplant or orange red, or forest green. Ya get me?"

Brick nodded just to get Butch to shut up. "Yes Butch I get you."

"Hey Brick?" Boomer asked.

"What?"

"Has Princess been on your case lately?"

Brick shook his head. "Actually no…It's kind of weird because I thought she was…Plus, it looked like she was about to rip my head off when I told her I was breaking up with her, but no she doesn't even look at me anymore."

Boomer nodded. "That is odd."

Brick shrugged. "Whatever, I'm actually really glad that she hasn't caused any trouble."

"Shh!" Butch shushed him. "You might be speaking too soon.

***Princess' POV***

"Okay, so let me get this straight!" Princess shouted for the billionth time.

Mojo and Him rolled their eyes.

"You want me to lead Blossom into Sedusa's classroom, tie her to a chair and tape her mouth shut? Then, you want me to lock her in there and wait for you to come in and destroy her?"

Mojo nodded. "Precisely."

"What about the other too stupid Powerpuffs?"

"They'll know to go looking for Blossom." Him replied. "After all they are triplets and whatever pain one of them goes through, the others can feel it…"

"You mean like twin telepathy?" Princess asked.

Mojo nodded again. "So, they'll feel Blossom's fear and they'll feel her heart beating. Eventually, they'll have to go looking for her when the pain becomes unbearable. They'll walk into Sedusa's classroom and there we will destroy all the Powerpuff girls forever! Muhahaha!"

Him rolled his eyes at Mojo. "So now my dear Princess, you must tell as many villains as you can…Especially the Gangreen Gang we could really use they're assistance."

Princess rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Now go stupid annoying girl! GO!" Mojo growled.

Princess rolled her eyes. "I'm going you stupid monkey I'm going!"

***Ace's POV***

Loud banging came from the door of the Gangreen Gang's house. Ace sighed. How dare someone interrupt his TV watching?

"Hey Arturo!" Ace called.

"What is it boss?" Arturo replied.

"Who's at the door?"

"I don't know boss let me check."

Arturo grabbed a stool and stood up on it to look out the window.

He gasped. "It's the annoying Princess."

Ace groaned. "What does she want?"

Arturo shrugged.

"Hey Big Billy!" Ace called.

Big Billy walked in the room from the kitchen.

"Go get the door Billy." Ace ordered.

"Okay, boss."

Big Billy walked over the door and opened it.

"Where's your stupid boss?!" Princess shouted at Big Billy.

Ace sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"He's over there watching TV."

"Well, tell him I need to talk to him!"

Ace got up and walked to the door.

_Do not kill this girl, do not kill this girl, do not kill this girl. _He repeated over and over in his mind.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

Princess groaned. "I'm here to deliver a message from Mojo and Him."

"Okay, shoot."

"Mojo and Him want you to know that they'll need your help to destroy the Powerpuff girls."

_Surprise surprise. _"When?"

"The end of this month at school. We're having a school dance and we're going to trap the Powerpuff girls in Sedusa's classroom and destroy them there."

Ace raised his eyes brows. "Really?"

"YES REALLY! HIM AND THAT STUPID MONKEY SENT ME HERE TO TELL YOU AND YOUR STUPID SMELLY THAT FRIENDS THAT THEY NEED YOUR HELP!"

Ace thought about it for a second then smiled at Princess. "Okay."

"Okay?"

Ace nodded. "Yep, you go tell Him and that stupid monkey that the Gangreen Gang said okay and do us a favour…Don't ever come back."

Princess rolled her eyes. "I don't plan on it."

"Good." Ace replied and slammed the door in her face.

_Okay, that's it…for now…please review I need more inspiration and motivation! Also, I'm sorry that the story isn't going to be so long, like I said, I started it without really thinking! Thanks for reading see yaz!_

_~90sbaby112_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry for not updating yesterday! I updated today so I hope you guys don't hate me! Please enjoy this chapter!_

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter seven:**

***Ace's POV***

Ace held on for dear life on the edge of Blossom's closed window. He had been hanging there for about five minutes and Blossom still wouldn't open the window. Across the street he saw the Utonium's neighbours pointing and laughing at him. He groaned and shouted:

"What are you looking at?!"

They glared back at him but eventually turned around and went back into their house.

"Come on Ginger open the window!" He shouted.

Suddenly, his fingers began to slip and he tumbled into the bushes down below.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath.

He got up, wiped the dirt from his pants and sighed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

He walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked two times.

"The things I do for you." He whispered.

He began to get nervous when he heard footsteps walk toward the door, he almost fainted when the door knob twisted and the door flew open. He wondered why he was so nervous.

The Professor was standing in the door way giving Ace a confused glance. "Ummm, may I help you?" He asked.

Ace nodded nervously. "I-Uh…I was wondering if Blossom was home?"

The Professor's eyes narrowed. "No, she's not here…"

"Oh."

They stood there staring at each other for a long quiet five minutes.

"Well, when she comes home can you tell her I stopped by?" Ace asked.

The professor smiled and nodded. "But of course!"

Ace started shifting his weight to his left leg. "Um, okay thanks." He said then quickly ran away.

***Blossom's POV***

Blossom was watching a movie with Brick at his house when suddenly; her cellphone started beeping alerting her of a text. She groaned and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Who is it?" Brick asked.

Blossom shook her head. "I don't know."

She looked at the screen and saw that Ace had text messaged her. She rolled her eyes and put her cellphone back in her pocket. She'd check it when she got home. Suddenly, it beeped again.

"UGH!"

"Who is that?" Brick repeated.

Blossom really didn't want to tell him, she didn't know why but she just didn't. She pulled her phone out again and checked the messages.

Hey Ginger, there's something I need to tell you…Hurry up and reply. 

The second one said:

Did you get the last text? I have something really IMPORTANT to tell you.

Then her phone beeped again.

DANG IT GINGER ANSWER THE FREAKING TEXTS!

Blossom rolled her eyes and answered back so he would just shut up.

What do you want?

I need to tell you something!

Okay, well what is it?

After sending the message her phone buzzed and died… Blossom sighed and shrugged; she would charge it and read the message when she got home.

"Who was that?" Brick asked again.

Blossom wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

She sighed. "No one really."

"Really?" Brick asked.

Blossom nodded. "You don't need to worry about it okay?"

Brick was about to say something but then Blossom shushed him up with a kiss. Her lips smiled against his lips. Brick smiled upon feeling Blossom smile.

He hugged her back and they started kissing.

Suddenly, Brick had her pinned down to the couch and he held her tighter and tighter, she put her arms around his neck and they continued to kiss.

It was times like this when Brick still didn't believe he was dating Blossom. He's always imagined kissing her but never really thought he would be able to do it. He smiled again and Blossom giggled.

Brick was on top of her; he stared at her and then kissed her forehead.

"Brick?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you…"

Brick cupped the back of her head with his hand. "What is it?"

"I-I-I lo-"

She was cut off by the sound of someone opening and slamming the front the door.

Brick quickly jumped off of her and she rolled off of the couch.

"Who is it?!" Brick called.

"Who do you think it is?!" They heard Mojo growl back.

"Damn." Brick muttered.

"What do I do?" Blossom whispered alarmed.

"Uh…" _Think fast Brick, think fast."_

Suddenly, they heard Mojo's footsteps walked toward the living room.  
"Umm, Dad?" Brick asked.

"What do you want?!"

"You're not coming in the living room are you?" He asked nervously.

"Of course I am!"

"Um, you shouldn't!" Brick replied back too quickly.

Blossom had a really alarmed look on her face.

"WHY NOT?!" Mojo growled.

"Because…It's a mess in here…?" It sounded more like a question.

Mojo groaned and started stomping toward the living room.

Brick quickly ran to the closest window and opened it.

"Quickly fly out of here." He whispered to Blossom.

Blossom quickly kissed him before flying out of the window.

"BYE! I LOVE YOU TOO!" She heard Brick call out to her. She smiled and slightly blushed.

***Brick's POV***

"Who are you saying I love you to?" Mojo gave Brick a confused look.

Brick turned around and saw Mojo staring at him like he was crazy. Well, who wouldn't think he was? He was holding open a window shouting 'bye I love you too' out of it…

"Um…Well you see, there was a bird…?"

"A bird?"

Brick nodded. "Yes, there was a lovely looking bird outside…it was very pretty so I opened the window and told it I loved it…?" Brick felt his face grow hot.

"Um… Are you okay Brick?" Mojo asked.

Brick sighed and closed the window. He shook his head. "I don't think so." He answered and walked off to his room.

Mojo scratched his head. "What am I doing wrong?" He asked and then walked off.

***Blossom's POV***

Blossom sighed in relief when she was safe in her room. Then, she smiled and blushed when she remembered Brick shouting "I love you too" to her when she flew off. Her heart leaped by just the thoughts of him. She was surprised…She's never ever felt this way before, sure she's always liked Brick but she never realised how much she actually loved him until he was dating Princess and now here.

Blossom sighed again and went downstairs to get something to eat. She saw Buttercup sitting in front of the TV…Again and she saw Bubbles sitting on top of the country looking down at her phone giggling.

"Hey Bubbles, what you doing?"

Bubbles blushed. "I'm just texting someone."

Blossom opened the fridge. "Who are you texting?" She asked not making much of it.

Bubbles giggled again and Blossom gave her a funny look. "Boomer?"

"Um, yeah."

"Of course." She closed the fridge. "Don't we have anything good to eat?"

"There's granola bars in the cupboard."

Blossom nodded. "Thanks." She walked to a cupboard, opened it and pulled out a granola bar.

"So you ready for the dance tomorrow?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom's mouth almost dropped open. "It's _tomorrow?_"

Bubbles nodded. "Yep."

"Crap I forgot."

Bubbles shrugged. "Happens to all of us."

"Do you have a date?" Blossom asked her.

Bubbles suddenly turned a deep shade of red. "Yeah…I-I-do."

"Who is it?"

"Umm…"

"Come one Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted from the living room. "Tell her who you're going with!" She laughed.

Blossom's eyes narrowed. "I'm guessing it's not Boomer."

Bubbles frowned and shook her head. "Nope."

"Well, that's okay, tell me who it is!" Blossom almost begged.

Bubbles sighed. "Well, You're going to have to find out sooner or later so I'm just going to tell you now…"

Blossom nodded impatiently. "Okay…"

"I'm going with Elmer."

Blossom couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Why didn't I see this coming before?! His eyes are glued to you!"

Bubbles hopped down from the counter and folded her arms across her chest. "I said yes to be nice…And because Boomer didn't ask me out…"

Blossom stopped laughing and frowned. "Does he know?"

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah, I just told him."

Blossom cracked a grin and tried not to laugh. "It's okay Bubbles, Elmer is a good kid."

Bubbles smiled and nodded. "Yeah, better than Mitch!"

Buttercup groaned. "Will you leave me alone about that?!"

"Nope!" Bubbles and Blossom shouted at the same time.

"You guys suck!"

Bubbles giggled. "Don't worry Buttercup one day you and Butch will get back together then, you'll get married and have little green babies!"

Blossom busted out into hysterically laughter and Buttercup got up from the couch, stomped to her room, and slammed the door shut.

That only made Blossom laugh even harder. "I love you guys!"

Bubbles hugged her sister. "I love you too."

***Ace's POV***

"Goodness Ginger why can't you reply to the damn text!" Ace shouted and threw his phone across the room.

"Bet you her phone died." Arturo said.

Ace groaned and sat on the couch. "Well, she should hurry up and charge it! The dance is tomorrow and if I can't get in touch with her by that time; her and her sisters are going to get locked in Sedusa's stupid classroom and get beaten up."

"But boss, the Powerpuff Girls have been fighting villains since they were little, why are you so worried about them?"

_Damn. _"I-uh, I don't know leave me alone!" He snapped.

"Well, can't you just go to her school tomorrow and find her."

Ace nodded. "I could try although, it might be a bit hard…I'll have to avoid Sedusa and Princess as much as possible…Let's just hope that Ginger gets the text by tonight."

Arturo nodded. "Yeah, and who knows? Maybe the Powerpuffs will get sick and have to stay at home."

Ace gave him a weird look. "Yeah, sure…Actually, I have a better idea…"

_Hehe, thanks for reading! Again, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, I didn't have time and I couldn't at home! I hope you liked this chapter because I really do!_

_~90sbaby112_


	8. Chapter 8

_CHAPTER EIGHT! YAY! Thank you guys for your reviews they actually make me want to get up in the morning and write a new chapter! I hope you enjoy this! _

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter eight:**

Blossom started curling her hair and preparing for the dance. She smiled into the mirror and blushed a bit. She was excited to go with Brick but was nervous to reveal that they were dating. She didn't know why, she didn't usually feel nervous…

"Buttercup!" Blossom heard Bubbles shout.

"What Bubbles?! You asked!"

"Yeah, but it's a formal dance!"

"Which is why I said a formal messy bun!" Buttercup snapped.

Blossom sighed and went to Bubbles' room to see what was going on.

"Blossom!" Bubbles whined when she saw her.

Blossom saw that Buttercup was sitting on a chair with her arms wrapped across her chest looking annoyed.

"What's going on?" Blossom demanded.

"Buttercup won't let me do her hair for the dance!"

"That's not true!" Buttercup snapped. "I told her she could do my hair just as long as it's a _formal _messy bun!"

Blossom sighed and face palmed.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Bubbles, formal messy buns are okay, tons of celebrities wear them. They can look good if you know how to do it."

"Haha." Buttercup teased.

Bubbles' face fell. "But, she always wears buns."

Blossom sighed again. "It's okay Bubbles, just let her."

Bubbles pouted. "Fine."

Buttercup smiled in victory. Blossom turned around and went back to getting herself ready in her room.

After about thirty minutes they were all ready to go. Blossom was wearing the dress she gotten at the mall with curly hair and a small silver thin headband. She had also applied a small amount of strawberry lip gloss and make up.

Buttercup was wearing her green dress only with a black leather jacket on top and with black converse. Her and Bubbles were arguing about it but at the end, Bubbles gave up trying to convince Buttercup to wear high heels.

Lastly, Bubbles was wearing her blue poufy Princess dress. She wasn't wearing her blonde hair in pigtails anymore. Now, she had straightened it and pinned it back. She giggled as she twirled around.

The girls walked downstairs and were immediately caught by The Professor and a camera.

"Girl's you look fantastic!" He said with enthusiasm then snapped a picture.

"Professor!" Buttercup shouted and turned away from the camera.

The Professor laughed. "Aw, come on Buttercup don't be a party pooper!"

"UGH! Then don't take a picture!"

The Professor sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you." But once Buttercup turned around he snapped another picture.

"Stop it!"

The Professor laughed again along with Blossom and Bubbles.

"Hey Professor, can we borrow the car? We don't want to fly in these dresses." Blossom asked The Professor.

"Okay Blossom but be careful… Aren't your dates going to pick you up?"

Blossom shook her head. "We told them to meet us there."

"Okay have fun girls."

The girls said goodbye to their father and made their way to the dance.

***Princess' POV***

"Is everything in order?" Princess asked Him and Mojo.

"Yes Princess, everything's in order." Replied Mojo.

They were in Sedusa's classroom working out there plan.

Mojo continued to talk.

"You will trick Blossom into walking in this classroom with you and then you will have to find a way to tie her to a chair and tape her mouth shut. Now, you will wait here with her until Buttercup and Bubbles come rushing in. And then, Him, The Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, and I will break in through the window and destroy the Powerpuff Girls!" He started laughing manically.

Him rolled his eyes then Princess started screaming again.

"How am I supposed to tie Blossom to a chair?! She'll kill me before that happens! And what makes you think you'll win?!"

Him laughed. "Oh, silly girl. We're not stupid, we have a secret weapon!"

***Brick's POV***

"So," Brick said. "I heard Bubbles is going to the dance with Elmer."

Boomer sighed disappointed.

"Well, I was too late I guess."

Boomer was standing in front of the mirror of the bathroom trying to tie a tie. After failing miserably he gave up.

"Does anyone know how to tie a freaking tie?!" He shouted frustrated.

Brick shrugged. "I'm going to ask Blossom to do it for me."

"Yeah Boomer." Butch teased. "Get Bubbles to do it."

Boomer sighed heavily and turned to Butch who was trying himself to tie a tie.

"Fine!" Boomer shouted and stomped out of the room.

Butch stared at him looking astonished. "What?"

Boomer turned and smiled at him.

"Looks like you need to go ask Buttercup to tie your tie for you." Brick smirked and walked off.

***Princess'POV***

"Can't I just sneak up behind her and place a potato sack on her head?" Princess asked her.

Mojo smacked his forehead with his hand. "Whatever Princess, just as long as you can find a potato sack."

Princess smirked, pulled out her phone and called her daddy.

"Hello Daddy! Did you know that if you really love me you would drop me off a potato sack at my school?" She listened to the reply and giggled. "Thank you Daddy!" She ended the call and turned to Mojo.

"Got it taken care of!"

Mojo rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbled.

Princess then turned to Him who was holding the "secret weapon" in his hand. It was a large looking raygun.

"So, what exactly does that do?" Princess asked honestly curious.

Him chuckled. "Well, when I zap the Powerpuff girls with this….Well, let's just say their powers will go bye bye." Him laughed.

Princess' jaw dropped open. "What? Really?" She was honestly shocked, no one had ever gone that low…Then again, everyone was too dumb to actually create a raygun like that.

"So," Him continued. "When the Powerpuff Girls are in the room, I will zap them with this and remove their powers, therefore making it easier to destroy them."

Princess' mouth was still open. "Oh my gosh."

"Yes, my dear Princess but you better do this right."

***Blossom's POV***

"Um, hey Blossom do you mind tying my tie for me?" Brick asked blushing when they were at the school.

Blossom nodded and quickly tied his tie before they entered the gym to the dance. Blossom looked over and saw that Bubbles was tying Boomer's tie and Buttercup was tying Butch's tie, except, Butch was blushing like crazy…Seriously, it looked like a freaking ripe tomato.

Blossom giggled and held Brick's hand. Brick smiled at her and they entered the gym, at first Blossom had totally forgotten that everyone didn't know they were dating let alone liked each other. So they got a few stares, but after a while everyone seemed to forget. Which was good because Blossom didn't want to be stared at.

Blossom and Brick walked over to the punch bowl and grabbed a cup of punch.

"So, um, you look…Um…_Beautiful._" He said blushing.

Blossom giggled, put her cup down and hugged her boyfriend. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Brick chuckled and hugged her back. He rested his chin on her head and chuckled when he saw Buttercup and Butch standing across the gym from them arguing.

Blossom looked up at him. "What's so funny?"

"Our siblings." He motioned to Buttercup and Butch.

Blossom turned around and saw Buttercup push Butch. "What do you think they're arguing about this time?"

Brick shrugged. "I don't know."

"No!" They heard Buttercup shout. "I came here with _Mitch; _therefore I have to stay with _Mitch _because I'm _dating Mitch!" _

Butch laughed. "I love how you try to convince yourself that you like him so much!"

Buttercup groaned, pushed him again and stomped off.

"Good thing Mitch isn't here yet." Blossom said.

Brick nodded. "Yep."

Blossom let go of Brick and he did the same. Then, Butch came walking up to them and sighed.

"Miss her?" Brick asked.

Butch nodded. "Like crazy."

Butch watched Buttercup find her boyfriend and hug him. He felt a pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach as he remembered her warmth. He sighed and then saw her kiss Mitch, he gagged.

Blossom and Brick gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry Bro." Brick said.

Butch shrugged and smiled. "At least Boomer's going through it with me."

Boomer suddenly appeared and walked up to them.

"Boomer, you should've asked her." Brick said.

"Well, I'm sorry, if I would've known Paste Eater was going to ask her I would've gathered up the courage sooner!" He snapped.

Blossom rolled her eyes and then turned to Butch. "And you should've gone after her after she broke up with you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! She freaking slapped me."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter."

Butch turned to Brick. "Told you women are complicated."

Blossom nudged him hard in his rib cage with her elbow.

"Ow!" Butch pretended it hurt and then smiled. Suddenly, a slow song started playing.

Butch groaned as he watched Buttercup and Mitch make their way to the dance floor.

Boomer didn't mind so much that Bubbles was dancing with Elmer. He knew Bubbles would never like Elmer so he didn't much mind. He actually noticed Robyn standing at the other end of the gym.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back, I don't want to look like I'm forever alone like Butch." Before any of them had a chance to reply he ran across the gym and asked Robyn to dance. She happily agreed and they started to slow dance.

"UGH!" Butch groaned louder than noticed that Blossom and Brick were also on the dance floor.

He sighed. "I guess I am forever alone."

While Butch was off being forever alone to the side, Blossom had snaked her arms around Brick's neck and Brick wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Her cheeks turned pink. "I love you too." She whispered back and gently kissed him.

When the song was over, Blossom let go of Brick and suddenly felt someone grab her arm. She turned around and saw Princess.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

Princess tried to put on the most terrified face ever. "Blossom I need your help!"

Blossom actually grew worried. Princess did sound like she needed help. "What is it?" She asked feeling a bit alarmed.

"I-Uh…Just come with me!" She grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the hall.

Once they were there Blossom started looking around. Was there a fire? A child in danger?

"Princess, what's going on-"She was cut off with something being pulled over her head.

"Princess, did you…Did you put a potato sack on my head?!" Princess put her hand over Blossom's mouth and then dragged her into the class room.

Somehow, Princess managed to tie Blossom to a chair, remove the potato sack and duct tape her mouth shut.

Princess walked to the front of the room and sat on the teacher's chair smiling to herself. She was enjoying watching Blossom struggle and Blossom knew it. Why wouldn't she? She always enjoyed the misery of others…Especially the Powerpuff Girls.

"See, Blossom? This is what happens when you make me mad…I _always _get what I want."

_Just wait until I get out of this. _Blossom thought to herself. _Just wait…_

_BLAH! I hope you liked it! This chapter was tricky to write, so I'm thinking that the next chapter will be THE LAST CHAPTER…But, I'm not sure_ _it really depends on how much writers block I have…anyway, see ya later!_

_~90sbaby112_


	9. Chapter 9

_THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER YOU GUYS! I just have to say that I had so much fun writing this story…I'm gonna write more though…Anywayz, there are two songs in this chapter the first one is "Help I'm alive" by Metric (I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG ALL RIGHTS GO TO METRIC) and the second on is "Great love" by Flyleaf (I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG EITHER ALL RIGHTS GO TO FLYLEAF) Anyways, enjoy this chapter…btw I didn't bother proofreading because I wanna update and go to bed. _

_~90sbaby112_

**Chapter nine:**

"Mojo told me I had to stay in here with you…But, I'm kind of getting thirsty." Princess said mostly to herself while Blossom gave her a death glare.

Princess turned to look at Blossom who was still tied to the chair.

Princess shrugged. "You probably won't be going anywhere." She said and skipped out of the classroom and shut the door behind her.

Blossom started to struggle again. _Ugh! _She thought. _How am I supposed to get out of here?! _Then, she remembered that she had heat vision. She sighed and felt stupid. She started to melt the rope she was tied up in. And then, she stood up and ripped the duct tape off of her mouth.

Suddenly, she heard someone gasp. She turned and saw Princess standing in the doorway actually looking afraid. She had also dropped her punch. Princess' fear quickly turned to anger. She slammed the door shut and ran toward Blossom ready to break her nose. Blossom kicked Princess in her stomach, which caused her to bang against the chalkboard and cause it to break in half.

Blossom thought that it would've made Princess go unconscious, but Princess wasn't like any normal person…She had a really hard head.

Princess stood up and grabbed a chair and flung it at Blossom. Blossom ducked then suddenly, she saw Mojo, Him, and Sedusa break in through the windows.

"The fudge?" Blossom asked herself.

Her heart started beating immensely fast. Especially when she saw Him holding a large raygun. She had no idea what it did but she had a feeling that if she got zapped by it, it wouldn't tickle.

Where were her sisters when she needed them?

***Buttercup's POV***

Buttercup felt her heart beating extremely fast; she also felt a sharp pain in both her upper arms.

"What the-?" She asked herself.

She also felt herself running out of breath. But why? It's not like she was fighting anyone.

Buttercup saw Bubbles walk up to her.

"Buttercup, I don't feel so good."

Buttercup shook her head. "Me neither…Where's Blossom?"

Bubbles shrugged. "I don't know. She walked out of here with Princess a couple minutes ago."

_Princess? _"Bubbles, get the Rowdyruffs. We have to go find Blossom."

***Blossom's POV***

Blossom really needed help. Him was standing on her arms pinning her to the floor. He was pointing the ray gun at her.

Blossom was trying to find a way to break loose of Him's grip, but it was no use, it didn't help any.

She had honestly never been so scared in her life. Here she was underneath Him while he was pointing a big scary raygun at her…Yeah, which would pretty much scare anyone especially since she didn't know what the raygun did.

Suddenly, she heard music coming from the dance in the gym and ironically, it fit perfectly with her current situation.

"_I tremble_

_They're gonna eat me alive._

_If I stumble_

_They're gonna eat me alive." _

Blossom suddenly realised that her arms were bleeding from Him's high heeled boots.

"_Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?_

_Beating like a hammer."_

Blood dripped down her arm and right when she saw that Him was going to shoot her with the raygun she saw her sisters and the Rowdyruff boys jump into the classroom.

Blossom sighed in relief.

"_Help, I'm alive_

_My heart keeps beating like a hammer_

_Hard to be soft, tough to be tender."_

Brick saw Him standing on top of Blossom's arms, he flung toward Him and pushed him off.

Blossom quickly got up and checked her arms… Yep they were bad.

"_Come take my pulse_

_The pace is on a runaway train."_

She all of a sudden saw Princess come running toward her. Blossom wiped as much blood as she could from her arms and then punched Princess with all her might.

"_Help I'm alive my heart keeps beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer."_

Blossom noticed that Brick was taking on Him, Boomer and Butch were taking on Sedusa and Bubbles and Buttercup were taking on Mojo.

Blossom was too busy watching everyone else that she didn't see Princess raise her fist until Princess had actually punched her.

"_If you're still alive_

_My regrets are few._

_If my life is mine_

_What shouldn't I do?_

_I get wherever I'm going_

_I get whatever I need. _

_While my blood's still flowing _

_And my heart keeps beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer."_

Somehow, Princess and Blossom ended up on the floor. And Blossom had to admit, she's never fought like this before. Princess and Blossom were scratching each other, pulling each other's hair, and even biting each other.

"_help I'm alive_

_My heart keeps beating like hammer_

_Beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer. _

_If you're still alive_

_My regrets are few_

_If my life is mine_

_What shouldn't I do?_

_I get wherever I'm going_

_I get whatever I need_

_While my blood's still flowing and my heart keeps_

_Beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer."_

Blossom somehow managed to get up, but gasped when she saw Him point the raygun at her, ready to shoot.

"_I tremble,_

_They're gonna eat me alive._

_If I stumble_

_They're gonna eat me alive_

_Can you hear my heart_

_Beating like a hammer?_

_Beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer."_

Blossom was frozen to her spot…she couldn't move. She heard Brick shout something at her but she was in complete and utter shock. Suddenly Him pulled the trigger. Blossom saw a ray of yellow light fly toward her; she ducked and closed her eyes. But, she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and saw that Brick had taken the shot for her.

"_Help, I'm alive my heart keeps beating like a hammer…"_

"BRICK!" Blossom gasped and got down to her knees beside Brick.

Brick moaned and opened his eyes to see Blossom. He chuckled humourlessly. "Hey Pinkie."

Him and Mojo gasped. "Look what you made us do!" Mojo shouted.

Him started crying. "Oh no my baby boy!"

Boomer, Butch, Bubbles, and Buttercup ran and knelt down beside Blossom.

"BRICK! How do you feel?!" Blossom said with tears flowing out of her eyes.

Brick groaned. "Really sore and bruised…"

Blossom turned to Him and Mojo. "What did that thing to do him?!" She demanded.

Him was having a moment by himself and Mojo looked like he was in rage.

"What did it do?!" Blossom repeated.

"You stupid child!" Him shouted. "The raygun took away his powers!"

Everyone gasped and Blossom then started sobbing. She turned back to Brick and ran her fingers through his hair. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!" She said between sobs.

Brick very gently raised his hand and stroked her cheek and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry Blossom.

"I-I d-d-did th-th-this t-to y-you!"

Brick shook his head. "Technically, Him did this to me, not you."

Blossom shook her head completely hysterical.

"Blossom, please do something about your arms, they're still bleeding…I'll be okay." He sounded really sore.

"But what about you?"

"Just leave me lying on the floor for a while…I can't really move."

Blossom didn't want to leave him there but her arms were beginning to sting. She got up.

"No you don't!" She heard Mojo yell. Mojo took the raygun away from Him and pointed it to Blossom. Just as he was about to shoot the Gangreen Gang came in flying through the window and Ace knocked the raygun out of Mojo's hands.

Blossom had never been so happy to see Ace. She ran up to him and hugged him.

Buttercup got up and ran to Blossom. "What are you doing he's the enemy?!"

Blossom shook her head and let go of Ace. "Not tonight, thank you Ace."

Ace smiled and blushed a bit. "No problem. I would've been here sooner but traffic was pretty bad."

Blossom's jaw dropped. "Now you decide to follow traffic rules?!"

"Gee, Blossom I have to start sometime…By the way why do you look like crap? You dress is covered in blood and your hair looks like a rats nest."

Suddenly, Ace felt Blossom's hand whip across his cheek. The slap surprised him; he cupped the cheek he had been slapped on with his hand. "Okay I deserved that."

"What are you doing Gangreen Gang!? You were supposed to be on OUR SIDE! NOW YOU'RE ON THEIR'S!?" Mojo's face was turning red with anger.

Ace sighed and walked toward Mojo. "Yeah, well, I decided you, Him, and Princess were the most annoying people on the planet…Plus, Ginger here isn't that bad…So, you should really leave her alone!"

"Why would we do that?! She made us take Brick's powers instead of hers!"

Ace's eyes widen and he turned to look at Brick. "Damn, Big Billy, take Brick to the nurse's office and lay him down _gently _on the bed…Please."

"On it boss." Big Billy walked up to Brick and flung him over his shoulder and took him to the nurse's office.

Ace picked up the raygun that he had knocked out of Mojo's hands. He smiled and turned to Buttercup.

"Hey, Butterbutt?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I'm going to throw this in the air and you're gonna melt it okay?"

"WHAT?! NO!" Mojo and Him ran towards Ace to take the ray gun back, but Ace had already thrown it.

Buttercup got herself prepared and once she had a good eye of where the raygun was she melted it with her heat vision.

"YES!" She shouted in victory.

"NO!" Him and Mojo shouted at the same time and looked down at their melted raygun.

"Oh, you are going to get it now!" Mojo snarled.

Ace smiled. "No you're not because here come the cops."

Suddenly, the classroom was full with men in police uniforms.

Blossom turned to Ace. "Did you do this?"

She noticed Ace blushing. Ace shrugged. "Maybe…"

"Huh."

The Police took Mojo, Him, Sedusa, and even Princess, then they turned to Ace and thanked him, they also thanked the Rowdyruffs and the Powerpuffs.

"I swear more villains become good every single day." Blossom heard one of the Officers mumble.

Blossom smiled and then remembered Brick. She gasped and ran to the nurse's office.

She ran in and saw Brick lying on the bed with the nurse looking down at him.

The nurse looked up and saw Blossom and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Blossom asked.

The nurse smiled. "Oh my dear child, I practically live here." Then she sighed and turned down to look at Brick. "The raygun really knocked the air out of him, he should be okay though…Although, it will probably take a while for him to get used to not having powers…"

Blossom felt a couple tears escape her right eye.

"Oh my goodness dear! Let's do something about your hands!"

Blossom held out her hands and let the nurse clean it and wrap bandages around it.

"Well, I'm going to give you and him some time alone now." The nurse said and walked out of the room.

Blossom ran toward Brick and kissed him. "I'm sorry!" She cried.

Brick cupped her face with his hands. "I told you that it was not your fault." He kissed her again.

"But-I-You-POWERS!"

Brick chuckled nervously and ran his fingers through Blossom's hair. "It'll be okay, I'll just have to learn to live like a regular person…how hard can that be?" Brick chuckled again.

"I'm sorry." Blossom repeated.

Brick shook his head and sat up.

Blossom saw that his hair was also a mess and so were his clothes. His suit was pretty much torn. Suddenly, they heard a slow song play.

Brick smiled and held out his hand to Blossom.

"Would you like to dance?"

"But, wouldn't it hurt for you to dance?"

Brick sighed. "If it hurt that bad I would've asked you now would I?"

Blossom sighed and took his hand. Brick held her left hand with his right hand and put his left hand around her waist. Blossom put her right hand on his shoulder. Brick pulled her close and they started to sway with the music.

"_Great love setting the world on fire_

_I am in awe of who you are_

_And it's your love I'm living for. _

_Can't you feel I'm drawing near_

_The place that broke your heart_

_Cut up and scarred_

_The dawn is breaking my body's shaking_

_The secret memories you keep_

_Ignoring the soul that you can sleep_

_I'm facing what you won't tonight_

_The dawn is breaking _

_My body's shaking."_

Blossom looked at Brick's eyes and couldn't help but feel guilt. Brick sensed this and kissed her forehead.

"_Great love setting the world on fire_

_I am in awe of who you are_

_And it's your love I'm living for_

_Great love filling me up inside _

_You are the one I'm looking for and I am yours forever more."_

Blossom took her hands and wrapped them around Brick's neck, Brick wrapped his arms around Blossom and held her tight.

"_There I was awaiting death for you_

_And all I did was love you too_

_I'm facing what you won't tonight_

_The dawn is breaking my body's shaking _

_Great love setting the world on fire_

_I am in awe of who you are_

_And it's your love I'm living for_

_Great love filling me up inside _

_You are the one I'm looking for and I am yours forever more."_

Blossom rested her head on Brick's shoulder and finally the guilt had been replaced by just pure love. She closed her eyes.

"_There I was awaiting death for you _

_And all I did was love you too…"_

"Blossom?" Brick asked.

Blossom looked up at him.

"You're mine right?"

Blossom smiled and kissed him.

"_Great love setting the world on fire_

_I am in awe of who you are_

_And it's your love I'm living for_

_Great love filling me up inside_

_You are the one I'm looking for_

_And I am yours forevermore."_

"Yep…Are you mine?"

Brick chuckled.

"_You are the one I'm looking for_

_And I am yours forevermore_

_And I am yours forevermore."_

"I'll always be yours." Brick answered and softly pressed his lips against hers…

_AWW! 3 anwayz, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I really enjoyed this last part! So, I'm thinking that I'm going to write another one but it'll be centred around Buttercup and Butch…What do you guys think? Should I write a sequel to this about Buttercup and Butch? Please review and give me your opinions! Thanks for reading!_

_~90sbaby112_


End file.
